sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sega Channel
thumb|Logo de Sega Channel.Sega Channel fue un proyecto desarrollado por Sega para la consola Sega Mega Drive. Totalmente revolucionario en el momento de la liberación (barra de un intento fallido con la consola Intellivision antes), era un método capaz de streaming de contenido digital para los propietarios de Mega Drive a través de la televisión por cable. Servicios de Sega Channel se ofrecieron en todo el mundo por varios proveedores, aunque el más notable y recordado fue el servicio prestado a los consumidores norteamericanos. Tradicionalmente, a fin de tener acceso a Sega Channel, los clientes pagarían por una suscripción mensual, ya cambio les dará acceso ilimitado a una determinada cantidad de juegos de video. Proveedores de la red sería capaz de cambiar los detalles del servicio en cualquier punto dado, es decir, el canal de Sega fue en constante evolución, con nuevos juegos que aparecen a lo largo de las próximas semanas y meses. Una serie de juegos se hicieron incluso exclusivas Sega Channel. Hoy en día, los servicios de este tipo tienden a ser proporcionada por el Internet, sin embargo en ese entonces, los juegos en la demanda fue una ocurrencia mucho menos común. El éxito del Sega Channel varía según los países,en América del Norte del Sega Channel fue transmitido por un total de cuatro años, mientras que en otros se prolongó meros meses. Debido a la naturaleza de cómo operaba el servicio Sega Channel, es extremadamente difícil de documentar, ya que los juegos descargados se borran al apagar la consola, y los métodos adecuados de ahorro y grabar contenido de Sega Channel no estaban disponibles. Por lo tanto, gran parte de el servicio para el día de hoy siguen siendo un misterio, no puede ser emulado como cartuchos de Mega Drive estándar, y ya que en gran medida es anterior a la Internet, los detalles son muy difíciles de conseguir. Historia Estados Unidos Con mucho, la mayor historia de éxito del Sega Channel estaba en los EE.UU., donde en su apogeo, el servicio Sega Channel estaba a disposición de una tercera parte de la población de EE.UU. y tenía 250.000 suscriptores. La variante de EE.UU. tiende a eclipsar otros lanzamientos, ya que es la única versión del servicio que es bien recordado por el público en los juegos. El servicio de EE.UU. era el mayor y más sostenido activamente, que debutó a finales de 1994 y de haber sido desconectado el 31 de julio de 1998. Una versión de "wireless" del servicio apareció alrededor de 1996. El Sega Channel EE.UU. fue entregado como una empresa conjunta entre Time Warner Cable y Tele-Communications Inc. y era un servicio relativamente caro, con tarifas de suscripción mensual de alrededor de US$ 14.95 y una cuota de activación de US$ 25. Adaptadores fueron fabricados por Scientific-Atlanta y General Instrument y estaban destinados a ser devueltos al distribuidor por cable a la cancelación del servicio. Inicialmente más de cincuenta juegos estaban disponibles en un momento dado, con el contenido cambia una vez por semana. Más tarde se redujo a quincenal cambios y sólo 35 juegos a la vez. Además de los juegos, Sega también corrió varias promociones a través del servicio. Se proporcionaron las previsualizaciones especiales para títulos arriba-y-venir, y algunos juegos de importación que no se encuentran en los Estados Unidos eran exclusivos para el servicio y trucos y consejos fueron entregados. La música utilizada en todo el servicio de EE.UU. Sega Channel fue compuesta por John Baker, que había suministrado la música para ToeJam & Earl. Gran parte de estilo gráfico del Canal de Sega es similar a ese juego, también. Lista de juegos *''688 Attack Sub'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Abrams Battle Tank'' *''The Adventures of Batman and Robin'' *''Aerobiz Supersonic'' *''Disney's Aladdin'' *''Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle'' *''Alien Soldier'' *''Alien Storm'' *''Altered Beast'' *''Arcus Odyssey'' *''Ariel the Little Mermaid'' *''Arrow Flash'' *''Art Alive!'' *''Asterix and the Great Rescue'' *''ATP Tour Championship Tennis'' *''Awesome Possum Kicks Dr. Machino's Butt!'' *''Ballz'' *''Barkley: Shut Up and Jam!'' *''Bass Masters Classic: Pro Edition'' *''Batman Returns'' *''BattleTech: A Game of Armored Combat'' *''Berenstain Bears: Camping Adventure'' *''Best of the Best: Championship Karate'' *''Beyond Oasis'' *''Blades of Vengeance'' *''B.O.B.'' *''Body Count'' *''Bonanza Bros'' *''Bonkers'' *''Boxing Legends of the Ring'' *''Brutal: Paws of Fury'' *''Bubba 'n' Stix'' *''Bubsy'' *''Bubsy II'' *''Bugs Bunny in Double Trouble'' *''Castlevania Bloodlines'' *''California Games'' *''Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse'' *''Chakan'' *''Championship Pool'' *''Chase H.Q.'' *''Chessmaster'' *''ClayFighter'' *''Clue (Cluedo)'' *''College Football's National Championship'' *''College Football's National Championship II'' *''Columns'' *''Combat Cars'' *''Comix Zone'' *''Contra: Hard Corps'' *''Crystal's Pony Tale'' *''Cyborg Justice'' *''David Crane's Amazing Tennis'' *''Decap Attack'' *''Desert Demolition Starring Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote'' *''Desert Strike'' *''Dick Tracy'' *''Dino Land'' *''Dinosaurs for Hire'' *''Doom Troopers'' *''Double Dribble: The Playoff Edition'' *''Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine'' *''Dungeons & Dragons: Warriors of the Eternal Sun'' *''Dyna Brothers 2'' *''Dynamite Headdy'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Earthworm Jim 2'' *''Ecco the Dolphin'' *''Ecco: The Tides of Time'' *''Ecco Jr'' *''El Viento'' *''ESWAT: City Under Siege'' *''Eternal Champions'' *''Exile'' *''Ex-Mutants'' *''Exo Squad (Test Drive only?)'' *''F-15 Strike Eagle II'' *''Fatal Labyrinth'' *''FIFA Soccer '95'' *''Flashback: The Quest for Identity'' *''Flicky'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Forgotten Worlds'' *''Galaxy Force II'' *''Garfield: Caught in the Act'' *''Garfield: The Lost Levels'' *''Gargoyles'' *''General Chaos'' *''Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' *''G-Loc: Air Battle'' *''Golden Axe'' *''Golden Axe II'' *''Golden Axe III'' *''Greendog'' *''Growl'' *''Gotron'' *''Gunstar Heroes'' *''Head-On Soccer'' *''Heavy Nova'' *''Humans'' *''IMG International Tour Tennis'' *''The Immortal'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''International Rugby'' *''James "Buster" Douglas Knockout Boxing'' *''Jeopardy! Deluxe Edition'' *''Jeopardy! Sports Edition'' *''Jewel Master'' *''Jungle Strike'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Kawasaki Superbike Challenge'' *''Kid Chameleon'' *''Klax'' *''Klondike'' *''Landstalker: The Treasures of King Nole'' *''Last Battle'' *''Lethal Enforcers'' *''Light Crusader'' *''Mario Lemieux Hockey'' *''Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow'' *''Mega Bomberman'' *''Mega Man The Wily Wars'' *''Monopoly'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Mortal Kombat 3'' *''Mr. Nutz'' *''MTV's Beavis and Butt-head'' *''Mutant League Football'' *''Mutant League Hockey'' *''NCAA Final Four Basketball'' *''NCAA Football'' *''NHL All-Star Hockey '95'' *''Nightmare Circus'' *''Normy's Beach Babe-o-Rama'' *''Olympic Summer Games'' *''The Ooze (Test Drive only?)'' *''OutRun'' *''OutRun 2019'' *''OutRunners'' *''Paperboy 2'' *''Pele!'' *''Pele II: World Tournament Soccer'' *''PGA European Tour'' *''PGA Tour Golf'' *''PGA Tour Golf II'' *''PGA Tour Golf III'' *''Phantasy Star II'' *''Phantasy Star III'' *''Phantasy Star IV'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure'' *''Power Drive'' *''Primal Rage'' *''Pulseman'' *''The Punisher'' *''Quackshot'' *''Race Drivin''' *''Ranger-X'' *''Rastan Saga II'' *''Red Zone'' *''The Revenge of Shinobi'' *''Richard Scarry's Busytown'' *''Rings of Power'' *''Ristar'' *''Road Rash II'' *''Road Rash 3'' *''Rolo to the Rescue'' *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms III'' *''Rugby World Cup '95'' *''Saint Sword'' *''SeaQuest DSV'' *''Sesame Street Counting Cafe'' *''Shadow Dancer: The Secret of Shinobi'' *''Shadowrun'' *''Shining Force'' *''Shining Force II'' *''Shining in the Darkness'' *''Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master'' *''Skitchin''' *''Sonic & Knuckles'' *''Sonic 3D Blast'' *''Sonic Spinball'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' *''Space Harrier II'' *''Sparkster'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Test Drive only?)'' *''Street Fighter II': Special Champion Edition'' *''Streets of Rage 2'' *''Strider Returns'' *''Sunset Riders'' *''Super League'' *''Super Monaco GP'' *''Sword of Vermilion'' *''Super Street Fighter II'' *''TaleSpin'' *''TechnoClash'' *''Theme Park'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Hidden Treasure'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures: ACME All-Stars'' *''ToeJam & Earl: Panic on Funkotron'' *''Traysia'' *''Ultimate Qix'' *''Unnecessary Roughness '95'' *''Urban Strike'' *''Valis: The Fantasm Soldier'' *''Vectorman'' *''Vectorman 2'' *''Virtua Fighter 2'' *''VR Troopers'' *''Wacky Worlds'' *''Warrior of Rome II'' *''Wimbledon Championship Tennis'' *''World Championship Soccer'' *''World Championship Soccer II'' *''World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck'' *''World Series Baseball '96 L.E.'' *''X-Men'' *''X-Men 2: Clone Wars'' *''Zombies Ate My Neighbors'' Japón Al igual que con la mayoría de otras variantes, la Sega Channel japonesa es indocumentado en gran medida. Tele-Communications Inc. maneja esta versión también. Sólo un adaptador fue creado con estilismos similares a la Mega Drive 2 japonés. La Sega Channel japonesa tuvo una ave como mascota. En Japón, la Sega Channel tenía una pantalla de la BIOS única con Sonic the Hedgehog, y algunos contenidos exclusivos hechos para esa región, incluyendo especiales de Dyna Brothers 2. Este juego fue lanzado finalmente en la consola virtual de Wii. Otro juego que está aparentemente conectado al Sega Channel, Game no Kanzume Otokuyo, fue descubierto en disco online para Sega Dreamcast, Dream Passaport 3. Lista de juegos *''Bare Knuckle II'' *''Bare Knuckle III'' *''Battle Mania'' *''Bonanza Bros.'' *''Chelnov'' *''Columns III'' *''Dyna Brothers 2'' *''Dyna Brothers 2: Sega Channel Special'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Earthworm Jim 2'' *''Ecco Jr.'' *''Ex-Ranza'' *''Gain Ground'' *''Gambler Jiko Chuushinha'' *''Game no Kanzume Otokuyou'' *''Gunstar Heroes'' *''Kyuukai Douchuuki'' *''Langrisser'' *''OutRun'' *''Party Quiz Mega Q'' *''Phantasy Star III'' *''Phantasy Star IV'' *''Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Shadow Dancer: The Secret of Shinobi'' *''Shining Force'' *''Side Pocket'' *''Sonic Spinball'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' *''Space Harrier II'' *''Super Fantasy Zone'' *''Super Hang-On'' *''Super Monaco GP'' *''The Super Shinobi II'' *''Super Volleyball'' *''Wimbledon'' Europa El servicio Sega Channel fue ofrecida por varios países de Europa. Aparte de los proveedores de cable, la suposición actual es que fue la misma para todos los países. Sega Europa optó por utilizar versiones NTSC de los juegos, e incluso utiliza el sistema norteamericano ESRB en contar. 25 juegos estaban disponibles en un momento dado aproximadamente la mitad de la oferta de EE.UU. En el Reino Unido el servicio fue proporcionado por Flextech Plc, parte propiedad de Tele-Communications International. Telewest se sabe que ha sido un proveedor de cable que soporta el canal, y se dice que es "feliz" con su rendimiento en 1996. Las primeras transmisiones británicas comenzaron el 19 de junio de 1996, y la cuota de suscripción fue de £10 por mes. Flextech informa, invirtió £1,000,000 en el proyecto ya que el mercado del Reino Unido se ve que es el más grande de Europa (con un millón de consolas Mega Drive adquiridos en el momento). Hubo problemas técnicos que interrumpieron el servicio a finales de 1997 y principios de 1998 . En Alemania, el servicio fue proporcionado por Deutsche Telekom, también propiedad de TCI. En Francia era Multithématiques S.A.. En los Países Bajos el servicio fue proporcionado por Enico, y tuvo cifras Abonado extremadamente decepcionantes. Lista de juegos *''Aerobiz Supersonic'' *''Alien Soldier'' *''Alien Storm'' *''Arcade Classics (Test Drive)'' *''ATP Tour Championship Tennis (NTSC)'' *''Barney's Hide & Seek Game (NTSC)'' *''Batman_Returns_(Mega_Drive)'' *''The_Berenstain_Bears'_Camping_Adventure'' *''Boogerman'' *''Brutal: Paws of Fury'' *''California Games'' *''Chuck Rock'' *''Crystal's Pony Tale (NTSC)'' *''Dinosaurs for Hire (NTSC)'' *''Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine'' *''Dungeons & Dragons: Warriors of the Eternal Sun (NTSC)'' *''Ecco Jr (NTSC)'' *''Flicky'' *''Forgotten Worlds'' *''Garfield: Caught in the Act'' *''G-LOC'' *''Gemfire'' *''Ghouls and Ghosts'' *''Golden Axe II'' *''Golden Axe III'' *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''International Rugby'' *''Izzy's Quest for the Olympic Rings'' *''MiG-29 Fighter Pilot (NTSC)'' *''Olympic Summer Games (NTSC) (Test Drive)'' *''Outrun 2019 (NTSC)'' *''Power Drive (NTSC)'' *''Pulseman'' *''Ranger-X'' *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms III: Dragon of Destiny'' *''Shadowrun'' *''Shining Force 2 (NTSC)'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' *''Space Harrier'' *''The Story of Thor: A Successor of the Light'' *''Striker'' *''Streets of Rage'' *''Super Thunderblade'' *''Super Shinobi'' *''World Cup USA '94'' *''X-Men'' America del Sur Solo el servicio de Sega Channel llego para Argentina, proporcionado por Cablevisión TCI, y para Chile, proporcionado por Metropolis Intercom. Otros países Támbien Sega Channel llego a 2 países, Canadá (proporcionado por Shaw Cable), y Australia (proporcionado por Austar y Galazy) Videos |-|Play With TV-Sega Channel Promotion= left Galería Segachannel.jpg|Adaptador estadounidense conectado al Sega Genesis II. SegaChannel_JP.jpg|Adaptador japonés. Segachannel_large.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de Sega Channel. Categoría:Consolas Categoría:Consolas de Sega